Ella y su perro
by Eonwie
Summary: Oneshot. “El frío me estaba matando, y ahí estaba yo, solo y desprotegido. En esa fría mañana ella me miro. Ella me acaricio la cabeza, las orejas y jugó conmigo” Cuando dos almas se aman nada las puede separar. dulce, tierno... triste. Inu x Kag


Nota: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece (lo que daría por q no fuera así) y hago esto sin fines de lucro así que no me demanden.

Ella y su perro

"Ella caminaba por esa desierta calle, si… así fue, lo recuerdo bien. Ella caminaba distraída mirando los escaparates de las tiendas"

"El frío me estaba matando, era víspera de navidad y nevaba, y ahí estaba yo, solo y desprotegido, totalmente a la intemperie al lado de la puerta de una tienda, yo temblaba, asi que no pude evitar que un lastimero gemido saliera de mi en el momento justo en el que ella pasaba por mi lado. Ella me miro y su expresión se torno en una de las mas angelicales que yo haya visto, y eso que había visto muchas expresiones durante mi estancia en esa calle, la mayoría de ellas de desagrado, otras indiferentes, algunas de compasión normalmente por parte de las mujeres, alguna que otra persona me sonreía, pero ninguna de ellas se me acerco."

"En esa fría mañana ella me miro, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, sus ojos adoptaron una expresión tan tierna que simplemente me quede embobado, mirándola, sin poderme mover, entonces se me acerco. Ella se arrodillo y me acaricio la cabeza, las orejas y jugó conmigo, fue divertido, nunca nadie había jugado conmigo antes, ni siquiera me habían acariciado. De pronto ella se levando, yo solo la miraba, y saco una mantita azul del bolso que llevaba, y me envolvió en ella, la ternura nunca abandono sus ojos, luego me levanto del suelo y me acurruco en sus brazos, la mire, ella me miro y me sonrió, entonces lamí su mano agradecido y me dormí envuelto en su calor y la suave fragancia que ella tenia."

"Asi fue como la conocí. ¿Pero porque me encontraba yo solo en una calle fría siendo tan pequeño?"

"Pues mi mamá no me quería, tenia media docena de cachorros regados por la ciudad y una vida que llevar, así que me había dejado solo. Vagué durante un tiempo por la ciudad y me asenté en esa calle que ya conocen, el dueño de la tienda de al lado me daba algún trozo de carne ocasionalmente, pero estaba claro que no me quería con el. Trate de unirme a una jauría pero los demás perros no me dejaban acercarme porque decían que yo no era como ellos, y en realidad yo no era como ellos, ni lo soy ahora y creo que ella se ha dado cuenta. Los perros decían que era un cachorro extraño y que a veces parecía hasta humano por mis actitudes, mi comportamiento y mi forma de pensar, decían que esa no era la manera en la que debía ser un perro y como vieron que yo no podía cambiar me rechazaron, así que estaba solo en todos los sentidos. En ese momento de desesperación llego ella, vino a mí como un ángel y me rescato de ese mundo en el que yo trataba de sobrevivir."

"Cuando desperté me encontré en una habitación lindamente arreglada, yo estaba acostado en la alfombra en frente de la chimenea donde el fuego esparcía un agradable calor por todo mi cuerpo, oí pisadas, me volví y la vi, tan hermosa, venia hacia mi con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó en el suelo al lado mío al frente del fuego, tuve la oportunidad de mirarla, su cabello azabache ligeramente rizado que caía por su espalda suelto a su gusto, su fino rostro, suave y hermoso, sus labios rojos suaves a la vista, y tan fáciles para sonreir, su graciosa nariz y sus ojos, lo mas hermoso de ella, marrones, casi dorados, canela… vaya aun no puedo definir el color de sus ojos, tan dulces y tiernos, alegres, llenos de vida, aun no deja de sorprenderme la manera en la que pueden llegar a brillar esos ojos atrapando en su magia a cualquiera que mire en ellos."

"Ella comenzó a hablar, yo le entendía todo pero lamentablemente los humanos no entienden a los perros: -'Mm.… debería ponerte un nombre creo… ¿que te parece… motita de nieve?'- era un nombre lógico dado de que soy blanco y mi pelo es como una mota pero era, ciertamente, un nombre ridículo, ella parecía creer lo mismo porque empezó a reírse –'no, sinceramente creo que no es apropiado… ¿Qué tal… miel?... por tus ojos dorado miel… j aja la verdad es que soy muy mala poniendo nombres, espera aquí un momento.'- se fue a una habitación un momento y volvió con un enorme libro antiguo, la mire interrogante. –'es un libro de historias, nombrado por mi como el libro de los nombres'- busco un rato entre las paginas y mientras lo hacia recitaba nombres, de pronto se detuvo pensativa, su rostro adquirió una expresión de triste añoranza y murmuró: -'Inuyasha…'- Ladre, no sabia porque pero ese nombre hizo que una parte de mi despertara, era como si ese nombre fuera parte de mi, una vieja parte de mi olvidada en algún lado. Después de que ladre ella me miro sorprendida y me pregunto si me gustaba, ladre nuevamente –' entonces te llamaras Inuyasha, es un gran nombre así que honralo, es de mi leyenda favorita, algún día te contare de ella, entonces… – se levanto – hola Inuyasha, yo soy Kagome Higurashi y desde ahora eres mi mascota."

"Ese encuentro cambio mi vida totalmente. De ser un cachorro callejero pasé a ser aun cachorro hogareño y ese era un gran cambio, y estoy convencido de que fue el mejor giro que pudo haber dado mi vida. Ahora tenia casa, cama, comida en abundancia, el mejor lugar al lado del fuego las tardes que nevaba y sobretodo la tenia a ella, Kagome…un nombre verdaderamente hermoso que quedo grabado en mi mente ni bien ella lo pronunció. Yo estaba a su lado y apoyaba mi cabeza en su regazo todas las tardes después de que ella venia de trabajar. Al principio de nuestra relación ella me miraba solo como su mascota, el lindo cachorrito blanco que sus amigas admiraban cuando le visitaban, pero con el pasar del tiempo Kagome fue confiando cada día mas en mi, confiándome sus problemas, sus temores, el dolor que su corazón albergaba y que yo, estoy seguro, algún día llegare a curar."

"Mis juegos alegraban sus tardes, afortunadamente los cachorros tienen ese toque que hace sonreir a la gente, y cuando me cansaba de jugar podía dormitar en su regazo acariciado por su mano sobre todo en mis orejas, le encanta acariciar mis orejas. Yo crecía rápidamente, ella decía que yo me hacia mas hermoso y que era la mejor mascota del mundo, y en realidad yo quería ser el mejor del mundo para ella, quería ser su luz, el único que alegrara sus días, el único al que ella confiara su corazón, y aunque yo no era mas que su mascota quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía por ella, porque ella era mi mundo y mi única razón. Y así mi vida transcurría tranquilamente a su lado hasta que llego el…"

"Fue una tarde soleada, el invierno había acabado hace mucho ya y yo había dejado de ser un cachorro. Estaba yo paseando en el jardín cuando percibí el aroma inconfundible de Kagome, me senté en la puerta de la casa y espere por ella, pero cuando llego no lo hizo sola, había un hombre con ella, uno de lo mas desagradable. Yo tenia terribles ganas de atacarlo y que se alejara de Kagome, pero me tuve que contener porque sino ella se enojaría conmigo. Entraron a la casa, yo los seguí, ella me vio y me saludo, me dijo que ese era su amigo, que me portara bien con el, su nombre era Hoyou, verdaderamente un nombre tonto, bien se lo merecía ese. Kagome fue por algo para picar a la cocina, en el momento que nos quedamos solos, el y yo, me sonrió y me dijo que Kagome le gustaba mucho y que quería conquistarla, ja un tonto como el no podría, Kagome jamás se enamoraría de un tipo mediocre como el, pobre diota, como lo detestaba, gruñí y le enseñe mis colmillos, se asusto, Kagome volvió así que me fui a sentar en una esquina vigiladole."

"Las visitas de ese hombre se hicieron constantes y de pronto me di cuenta que cada vez se hacia mas cercano a Kagome, me preocupe, ese hombre era un idiota de los mas grandes, podía ser bueno como el pan por fuera pero a solas era un engreído y arrogante a mas no poder, yo estaba seguro de que le haría daño a Kagome si es que alguna vez le llegaba a gustara ella. Kagome es una chica fuerte, valiente y decidida pero su corazón es frágil si alguien lo rompe queda en ella una herida que es muy difícil de cerrar. Yo estaba seguro de que ella no se enamoraría de el, pero podría llegar a gustarle e incluso podría aceptarlo debido a que constantemente ella me decía que se sentía sola. "

"Y un día paso. Yo me encontraba solo en casa y sentí su aroma con el de ese, así que espere al lado de la puerta, ella la abrió y entro con el, se sentaron en el sofá como siempre luego el recibió una llamada y dijo que tendría que irse así que ella lo acompaño a la puerta y se despidieron…con un beso… en los labios. Aun me duele recordarlo. En ese momento me quede petrificado y sentí que algo dentro de mi se rompía, y me dieron ganas de destrozar a ese hombre, pero ella me hubiera odiado y eso me hubiera matado, así que lo único que pude hacer fue agachar la cabeza e irme a un rincón a llorar mi pena. Ella se acerco a mi, me acaricio y dijo: -'te debe haber sorprendido, se que no te simpatiza, pero ahora somos novios… estoy feliz… El es tan lindo, afectuoso, educado, y me quiere mucho…'- cada palabra que ella decía halagándolo era como una daga helada que se introducía en mi pecho y yo no podía quejarme porque ella se daría cuenta. Ella termino de describirlo y se fue a dormir, esa noche no pude dormir, el dolor era grande."

"La relación de ellos avanzaba rápido y durante los días que pasaron me encontré triste y taciturno, ella se dio cuenta y pensó que estaba enfermo, decidió llevarme de paseo y de pasito visitar al veterinario. Me puso la correa y salimos. Paseamos un rato por el centro y estábamos de camino al veterinario cuando sentí un aroma muy conocido y desagradable acompañado de uno familiar, de una de las amigas de Kagome, sentí curiosidad así que corrí hacia la fuente de los aromas arrastrando a Kagome conmigo. Llegamos a un pequeño café, casi escondido entre los enormes edificios. Kagome creyó ver a Hoyou por la ventana así que entramos. Era un bonito lugar con aspecto rustico y hogareño, miramos a las mesas y encontramos en una mesa a Hoyou con una de las amigas de Kagome, conversando, no era raro pues Kagome le había presentado a Hoyou y se habían llevado bien. Kagome se iba acercar cuando se detuvo de golpe al ver como Hoyou se besaba apasionadamente con ella por encima de la mesa. Mire a Kagome y vi como su hermoso rostro era bañado por las lagrimas y me dolió, lamí su mano mansamente y trate de tirar de la correa para que nos fuéramos, pero ella parecía petrificada. Hoyou y la chica se levantaron como para irse, entonces notaron a Kagome, Hoyou la miro sorprendido, la miro y luego su mirada pasó a mí, gruñí y le mostré mis colmillos, ladre, Hoyou estaba de piedra. El mesero se nos acercaba diciendo que en el local no estaban permitidos los animales pero antes de que nos alcanzara Kagome salio corriendo, Hoyou parecía querer ir detrás de ella pero le mire amenazante y se quedo quieto, luego corrí detrás de Kagome."

"Llegamos a la casa y ella se encerró en su cuarto, la escuche llorar a través de la puerta, yo arañaba la puerta le ladraba empujaba tratando de entrar mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, lloro durante toda la noche, en la madrugada ya no se oía nada, solo silencio…"

"La mañana llego gris y el sol no salio, tampoco Kagome, yo estaba tumbado al frente de la arañada puerta de su habitación, triste, entonces percibí el aroma de ese traidor que había dañado a mi Kagome, me levante rápido y salí por la puerta de para perros, vi a ese desagradable ser acercándose con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, arremetí contra el antes de que pasara el cerco del jardín, salio corriendo el cobarde, como vio que yo no le permitía pasar comenzó a llamar a Kagome a voces, pero ella no salio, una vez mas intento y casi le mordí, y el se fue corriendo. Cuando entre en la casa ella estaba mirando por la ventana, el rastro de las lagrimas aun en su rostro, decía: -'descarado, sinvergüenza, no lo quiero volver a ver'- me miro dulcemente, me sonrió y me dijo: -' gracias'."

"Los intentos de volver a hablar con Kagome por parte de el fueron varios, pero lo ahuyenté. Yo la consolaba cuando lloraba y nunca me aparte de su lado, ella pidió permiso en el trabajo, no quería encontrarse con el. Ella estaba triste y yo estaba triste por ella, pero a la vez dividido entre la alegría de saber que el nunca volvería a su vida."

"Los meses pasaron, y Hoyou solo se volvió un mal recuerdo para Kagome, ella retomo su vida, la alegría volvió a ella y fuimos felices juntos. Un día que estábamos sentados mirando la TV, vi en una esquina un libro antiguo, me acerque y lo tome con mi hocico, luego lo puse en el regazo de Kagome, ese era el libro de los nombres del cual Kagome saco el mío, ella miro el libro, sonrió como siempre y me dijo: -'¿te acuerdas aun de ese libro verdad¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de tu nombre?'- ladre y moví la cola. Es que yo aun no olvidaba lo que sentí al escuchar por primera vez el nombre y la mirada que ella puso al leerlo, yo tenía curiosidad por la historia. Ella comenzó: -'la historia es muy larga así que te contare una resumida:

-_Hace mucho, en un pueblo muy lejano, vivía un hanyou canino, muy apuesto, de ojos dorados y larga cabellera plateada, con las orejas sobre la cabeza. Su padre era un gran youkai pero había muerto así que el vivió con su madre humana, la cual lo amaba mucho, hasta que esta murió. Es en eso que el se quedo totalmente solo. El nombre de este hanyou era Inuyasha._

_Siendo aun pequeño vivió marginado por la gente, la cual le temía y despreciaba. Así que cuando creció en el se había desarrollado el odio y desconfianza hacia los humanos. Pero Inuyasha no solo fue marginado por los humanos sino también por los youkais, los cuales lo veían como una alimaña por ser un híbrido. Así que solo y sin nadie de su parte inicio un viaje en busca de convertirse en el más fuerte de todos y si algún día se podía, convertirse en un youkai completo._

_En esa época existía también una joya muy poderosa, decían que esa joya era capaz de hacer realidad el deseo más grande del corazón de cualquiera que la poseyera. Esa joya se llamaba Shikkon no Tama, y estaba protegida por una muy poderosa miko._

_Inuyasha oyó hablar de esa perla y sin dudarlo fue en su búsqueda, el sabia que por muy poderosa que fuera la sacerdotisa el era mas fuerte, y en realidad todos los años de viajes y peleas por sobrevivir lo habían convertido en un hanyou muy fuerte, podría haberse dicho en el mas fuerte de su clase._

_Cuando llego al pueblo donde la perla habitaba conoció a una hermosa joven, de larga cabellera negra y ojos canela. Ella lo trato como si fuera parte de su familia y fue tan buena con el que el no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella. Un día se entero que esta joven era la sacerdotisa protectora de la perla, pero no le importo, ya que con ella era como si estuviera en casa, su deseo de ser youkai había sido olvidado._

_Por otra parte la muchacha se enamoró de el perdidamente y siendo su amor correspondido su relación con el comenzó._

_La vida de Inuyasha transcurría en paz y era feliz, atrás quedaron los días de peleas y desprecios, pero eso solo duro un tiempo._

_En el pueblo había un ladrón, que al estar herido de muerte fue atendido por la joven sacerdotisa. Este ladrón deseaba a la sacerdotisa y como vio que ella amaba a otro entrego su alma y su cuerpo a la oscuridad para poder vengarse de ella. El ladrón se convirtió en una abominación que se llamo así mismo Naraku. Este decidido a destruir a la sacerdotisa y apoderarse de la perla urdió un plan para separarla del hanyou que la protegía._

_Un día los dos enamorados se habían citado en un árbol muy antiguo en el bosque, así que Inuyasha llego al árbol impaciente por encontrarse con ella, pero ella no llego. Preocupado regreso al pueblo y lo encontró en ruinas, fue al templo y ahí halló a su amada casi muerta, fue con ella y ahí ella le dijo: - Inuyasha se llevaron la perla, recuperala por favor, Naraku se la llevo, esa perla es capaz de destruir el mundo… Inu…yasha, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, mi alma te pertenece porque te amo…- y ahí en sus brazos ella murió. Esa fue la primera y única vez que el lloro. Ahí, el juro sobre el cuerpo de ella que el vengaría su muerte y recuperaría la perla._

_Y una vez mas comenzó el viaje de Inuyasha, viajo y peleo durante mucho tiempo persiguiendo a Naraku, matando a sus secuaces. Hasta que llego el día de la pelea final, donde el se enfrento a Naraku y le venció, vengo la muerte de su amada. Recupero la perla y la protegió de los demás seres que la querían._

_Un día, en el que ya no era atacado, pidió el deseo de su corazón, no el de ser youkai, sino una que había nacido al conocerla, dijo: - deseo que en cada una de las siguientes vidas ella y yo nos encontremos y que yo pueda estar a su lado siempre para protegerla y amarla, ya que su alma me pertenece y la mía le pertenece a ella, deseo que podamos ser felices._

_Después de pedir ese deseo una luz blanca lo rodeo, la luz estaba por todas partes y el sentía esa luz dentro de el, el sintió paz, una paz de la cual no quería salir, y entonces el desapareció._

_Nadie sabe lo que paso con el, si murió o se fue. Pero la gente mas anciana dice que el desapareció de este mundo para buscarla en cada una de sus reencarnaciones hasta que al fin puedan estar juntos y ser felices._

"Cuando ella acabo de contar esa historia me sentí extraño, porque sentía que ya la conocía, sentía ganas de llorar porqué esa historia me toco el corazón y yo no sabia la razón, pero me sentía tan identificado con ella. Mire a Kagome y vi que ella lloraba también, le lamí la mano cariñosamente, como siempre, ella me sonrió: -'¿sabes? Es extraño, pero me siento identificada con esta historia…Inuyasha… ese nombre… es extraño pero siento que lo conozco… creo que es porque he leído esta historia tantas veces que me la conozco casi de memoria, jeje'- así es mi Kagome, le encuentra soluciones simples a las cosas, pero yo no, y esa historia me dio mucho en que pensar, porque no entendía el porque de lo que sentí al escucharla."

"Durante toda mi vida he pensado en eso, mientras cuidaba a Kagome y ahuyentaba a todos los que le dañaban, siempre consolándola y ayudándole en lo que podía durante todos estos años y ahora aquí, apunto de morir recién me he dado cuenta de porque me identificaba con la historia de Inuyasha y porque mi amor por Kagome es tan grande, mas de el cualquier mascota pudiera tener a su amo."

"Yo, aquí, en mi lecho de muerte, después de reflexionar mucho me he dado cuenta de que ella y yo nos hemos amado antes, en una vida anterior, que hemos sido uno solo antes, y que nos hemos reencontrado pero no en la forma en la que deberíamos, por eso tengo que morir, para poder estar con ella en el futuro. Yo la amo y ella me ama, lo se, por la forma en que me mira, por que esta llorando desconsoladamente mientras el veterinario le dice que no sobreviviré, y se que ella tiene una idea de porque me ama aunque sea un perro. Mi alma le pertenece así como su alma es mía, igual que en la historia de Inuyasha, y estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida, con diferentes nombres y con diferentes formas quizás, pero ella siempre será mía y yo siempre seré suyo y esperare hasta que sea el momento oportuno para volver a vernos, y aunque yo no recordare nada estoy seguro de que la amare."

"Ahora acepto el irme, porque muero por haberla protegido, de esos delincuentes que casi la lastiman. La he protegido y amado toda mi vida y la estaré cuidando siempre. La sangre que mana del agujero en mi pecho mancha sus manos mientras me acaricia, veo sus lágrimas y deseo que no llore mas, quiero decirle que me duele verla así, pero no puedo. Un gemido sale de mi, me duele, me siento débil, la miro, se que es la ultima vez, la veo llorando y sonriéndome para tranquilizarme, lamo su mano como siempre, y mientras la sigo mirando la luz se va apagando en mis ojos lentamente, me estoy yendo, pero aun escucho su llanto luego su voz que me dice muy débilmente: -'lo se Inuyasha, lo se… te amo y ya se porque…'- luego todo es oscuridad.

"¿que es esto?, la luz me envuelve, esta dentro de mi y no se donde estoy, oigo una voz: -'Debes esperar, ese fue tu deseo, espera, ella volverá a nacer'- no quiero esperar, quiero estar con ella, la mujer que amo, quiero alcanzar la voz, corro pero mis pies no me llevan a ningún lado en este lugar de luz, me siento, debo esperar, ese es mi destino, mi deseo. Miro mis manos mientras pienso cuanto se tardara esta vez en nacer mi amor: -'estabien, esperare'-.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Hola!!!!! Bien este es el primer fic que publico, pero no es el primero que escribo je, asi que les agradezco por leerlo. Me tarde un poco en hacer este oneshot porque lo estaba desarrollando mientras dejaba de leer un libro (siempre me inspiro cuando leo libros)Creo que empezare escribiendo solo cortos y luego con las series.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios de este pequeño, no importa si son críticas porque estoy comenzando recién asi que acepto todo.

Dejen reviews please, asi sabré si debo continuar escribiendo o estoy negada a ello. Jeje.

Gracias

Eonwie


End file.
